Crossfire
Episode Summary ---- Oliver tries to help a young street girl, Mia get out of her dangerous life by offering to train her, but Mia double crosses him. Lois asks Clark to help her land a job as an on-air television host, but the two are shocked when the station wants to hire them as a team. ---- Full Recap Lois auditions for the position of host on Good Morning Metropolis and brings Clark along as an audition partner. Things go awkwardly on the first take and they start arguing afterward, but the director tells them that's it for today and she tells Lois that she's got the job. However, she tells Lois that they want both of them as host and co-host. When Lois learns that they won't take her without Clark, she gives in to the inevitable. Back at the Planet, Chloe stops in to visit Clark and he tells her that they got the job as a team. They'll be doing online dating as their first story. Clark is more concerned about finding the Kandorians, but so far he's found nothing. Chloe notes that Tess has increased her security and they figure that she's involved. When Clark offers to help, Chloe points out that he returned to his job as reporter to reinforce his cover and he needs to focus on that. Clark goes to talk to Lois, who is trying to pick out the exact words for the online dating form and suggests he do the same. He looks at what she wrote and notes she's exaggerated some things and downplayed some others. Clark insists there are things about her that would attract great guys but can't come up with anything specific. In an underground fight club, a girl, Mia, defeats her opponent and her pimp Rick finds her and tells her he doesn't want her running away from her job as his prostitute. Oliver watches from the crowd. Later, he picks her up on the street and lets her drive, and he admits that he's been looking for her. Oliver offers to help her fix her life and admits he used to fight for the same reasons. Now he wants to get her off the streets and overcome her fear. Mia asks what her help will cost and Oliver says all he needs from her is time to prove she can trust him. At the manor, Stuart warns that someone is trying to breach the firewalls and she tells him to take care of it… or else. She then meets with a meeting to tell the shareholders that the company will make major funds by teaming with the RAO Corporation. She shows them a blueprint of the world's first self-sufficient solar tower, with enough energy to power Metropolis. Zod comes in and congratulates her, and Tess notes that she didn't expect to see him. Zod informs everyone that he's the new chairman of RAO and vows that the tower will change the world. Clark begins his first date while Lois watches from the broadcast booth and provides commentary over his hidden earpiece. She brings up his private online dating profile and discusses the fact he was honest. Clark's date Catherine arrives and Lois begins making catty remarks. Catherine talks about herself and admits she's in the Peace Corps and pursuing two degrees, but begins to worry. After the meeting is over, Tess talks to Zod. He tells them he's been working to make LuthorCorp the most advanced company on Earth. In return he wants the one who betrayed them, the Blur. He explains they got a sample of the Blur's blood after spreading the zombie plague, but Tess arranged for the samples to be destroyed. Zod figures she wants to use the Blur as a bargaining chip, and Tess admits she plans to be equal partners. Zod warns her that she'll never be an equal partner with a Kandorian, and then goes out. He tells Tess' security guard, a Kandorian under cover, to force Tess to tell them what she knows. Lois goes to see Oliver for advice and explains that Clark did great. Oliver figures she wants to be better and Lois asks him to identify her weak spots. Oliver says he only remembers her good traits. Mia comes in from the shower and Lois assumes she's there as a prostitute, and admits she's disappointed that Oliver fell back into the gutter so quickly. At the Watchtower, Chloe tries to get through Tess' firewalls and Stuart continues to block her. As Mia prepares to leave, Oliver discovers that she's stolen his watch. She plans to pay off Rick and Oliver offers to help, but Mia doesn't want his help. Oliver says she's free to go but wants her to find something in her life to be proud of. Mia wonders why he wants to help and he explains he knows what it feels like to be stuck somewhere, and his friends helped him find a way out. She says that if she stays, it'll cost him, and he provides her with new clothing. Lois goes on her blind date while Clark watches from the booth and admits that her date is a lucky man. They talk and Clark wonders if she'd accept his offer of a second date. Before she can respond, Oliver arrives and explains that he paid off Lois' blind date so he could take over. On the streets, Mia goes to see Rick and turns over one of Oliver's cars to pay off her debt. Rick wants her to tell him where he can find Oliver and warns he won't let Mia go no matter what. The blind date continues and Oliver explains the situation with Mia. He figures Lois' audience would like to see a date with Metropolis' most eligible bachelor, and Lois reluctantly agrees to let him continue. He goes on to say the thing he loves about her most is that she's still in her life and his heart. Lois calls for the check and leaves with Oliver, and then dumps the earpiece. Out on the balcony, she demands an explanation and Oliver says that he isn't going to hide his feelings any more. He considers her the best part of his life and Lois tells him that she loves her… as a dear friend. Oliver realizes she has feelings for Clark and says he's happy she knows what she wants, but it hurts that it's not him. He kisses her on the forehead and wishes her good night. As Oliver leaves, Mia is in the alleyway waiting for him. As he approaches her, Lois catches up to him and says she's not going to let him wander off into dark alleys again. Oliver says he's in a better place and Lois hugs him. She notices Mia and Oliver takes Lois over to introduce her. As Mia says she's sorry, Rick knocks him out and draws a gun on Lois. Back at the studio, the producer congratulates Clark and shows him the new promo. Clark figures Lois has gone with Oliver. In the alley, Lois fights back but is quickly overwhelmed. She drops her earpiece, turning it back on. Rick prepares to shoot her and Mia disarms him, then catches the gun and tells him to stop. He dares her to shoot him and takes the gun away, saying she's no hero. Rick prepares to shoot Lois again but Oliver recovers consciousness and helps Lois to escape into a nearby building. Clark hears them over the earpiece. Rick corners Oliver and Lois but Clark arrives just in time to stop the bullets and use his heat vision on Rick's gun, destroying it and knocking him out. Clark superspeeds away before Lois can see him. He watches from a nearby rooftop as Lois embraces Oliver. Later, Tess looks at the plans of the solar tower and vows that Zod will respect her. Zod's undercover soldier comes in and reveals he's a Kandorian. He threatens to kill her if she doesn't tell him where the Blur is. Clark meets with Chloe, who say she's about to get through the last firewall. She discovers that Stuart has left a video message telling her to give up. He shoves a hand at the monitor and Chloe scans the fingerprints to identify him. She figures she can get something on him and blackmail him into joining her. Clark talks about Oliver and Lois, and Chloe says that he shouldn't second guess things. Instead he should just ask what he wants. Zod is drinking coffee at a café and finds an envelope on his table. Inside are the security guard's dog tags, covered in blood. Tess is across the street and tips him a salute before departing. Chloe arranges a meeting with Stuart and shows him the information she's compiled on him. He reluctantly accepts his offer. Mia is on a street corner when Oliver arrives and offers her a lift. She accepts a position at his side. Clark returns to the office and Lois tells him that the producers decided to go with Clark's blind date Catherine as their new solo host. Clark finally grabs her and kisses her, and Lois kisses him back. ---- Trivia ---- Notes ---- Quotes ---- Character Appearances Category:List of Episodes